un año diferente
by Valeria.V.S
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla un año después de que se derroto a Lord Voldemort. Harry, Ron, y Hermione han regresado a Hogwarts. los conflictos que se mencionan tienen que ver mas que nada con lo que suele pasar a las parejas jóvenes que empiezan una relación. Los protagonistas son: Draco y Hermione. Espero que les guste.
1. la madriguera!

**HOLA. Esta historia se desarrolla un año después de que se derroto a Lord Voldemort. Harry, Ron, y Hermione han regresado a Hogwarts. los conflictos que se mencionan tienen que ver mas que nada con lo que suele pasar a las parejas jóvenes que empiezan una relación. Los protagonistas son: Draco y Hermione. Espero que les guste, por el momento les dejo el primer capitulo. si es posible subiré cada tres días uno nuevo. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de primer capitulo es muy corto. Perdón.**

**Me tome la libertad de revivir a uno que otro personaje, pero quiero aclarar que ningún personaje aquí mencionado me pertenece. todos y cada uno son propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling**

Las vacaciones de verano no eran muy divertidas para Harry, pues cada año se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto. O simplemente se la pasaba acostado a los pies del árbol que tenia su tía petunia en el jardín. Aunque este año había sido diferente. Después de la derrota a Voldemort todo había cambiado. Bueno, casi todo, porque Harry no había podido marcharse de esa casa.

La mañana en la que Harry se marchaba a la madriguera, fue más difícil de los que pensó, sus tíos le pusieron un montón de deberes y condiciones que cumplir antes de irse a pasar la última semana de vacaciones con sus amigos.

Para Harry la idea era despreciable, pero con el solo echo de pensar en que se encontraría de nuevo con Ginny, se animaba para cumplir con todo lo que sus tíos le dijeron.

Cuando Harry llego a la madriguera valla sorpresa que se llevo, porque su mejor amiga aun no había llegado. Ni siquiera el ver a Ginny dejo de pensar en que algo extraño pasaba con su mejor amiga.

Hermione llego a la mañana siguiente y como siempre, fue muy bien recibida por los Weasley.

Apenas desempaco y se puso a contarle a Ginny de Donoban Green. Pero mientras le contaba a su amiga, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago, porque solo pensaba en Harry.

¿Que esta pasando? Se preguntaba a si misma, esta sensación nunca la había sentido.

Durante los siguientes días, Hermione se dedico a hablar de Donoban, curiosamente, solo lo mencionaba cuando Harry estaba cerca.

Que te esta pasando Hermione? Te comportas como una retrasada. Eso no hará que el se fije en ti. Todo esto, se lo repetía la chica cientos de veces al día.

¿Pero que esta pasando con la castaña? ¿Acaso se había enamorado de su mejor amigo?


	2. tiempo de cambios

**Hola! espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. es un poco mas largo que el primero. Por favor disculpen si son cortos pero vpy empezando, poco a poco se van haciendo mas largos. Una vez mas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer**

TIEMPO DE CAMBIOS

Una semana antes del primero de septiembre, llegaron las lechuza con las lista de útiles. La lechuza destinada para Ron y Hermione aparte de la lista traía una carta cual decía:

Estimada Hermione Jean Granger es un honor informarle que ha sido seleccionada para desempeñar el papel de prefecta de su casa.

Como bien sabe los prefectos tienen un compartimiento privado en el Hogwarts Express. Agradecemos que se presente en el compartimiento 7 vagón numero 3.

Sin más por el momento. La esperamos el primero de septiembre

Atte.: Minerva McGonagall Jefa de Gryffindor

La misma carta había recibido su amigo ron.

-¡no me lo puedo creer! - Grito el pelirrojo entusiasmado

-¿que que pasa? – pregunto Harry

-Esto pasa. - Dijo ron entregándole la carta

Cuando Harry termino e leer la carta, se sintió feliz por sus amigos, pero a la vez triste porque tenía que viajar solo en el tren.

-Harry, cuanto lo siente. Es solo que nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos.- le dijo Hermione al notar la cara que puso su amigo.

-no te preocupes ya encontrare con quien viajar.

-si quieres yo puedo viajar contigo.-Le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡me encantaría!

Ambos se sonrieron y salieron a jugar Quidditch con el resto de los Weasley .Hermione no quiso acompañarlos, en cuanto supo que Ginny era quien iba a viajar con Harry decidió retirarse, explicando que les iba a escribir a sus padres, a pesar de que si lo haría, también se fue porque no pudo evitar sentir celos.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se preparaba para salir al callejón Diagon. Sin imaginar que ese día cambiaría drástica mente su forma de vivir el curso en Hogwarts.

Ginny y Hermione se separaron del grupo para ir a comprar unos libros extras que Hermione solía comprar cada año. Cuando salieron de la tienda, accidentalmente alguien choco con ella, tirando todos sus libros. De inmediato el chico le ayudo a recoger.

Mientras terminaban de levantar todos los libros, las manos de los jóvenes se rozaron, y ambos sintieron escalofríos inexplicables. Pero en cuanto se miraron a los ojos los escalofríos desaparecieron.

Era la mirada más penetrante que ella había visto. El, la miro fijamente, ella tenia los ojos mas hermosos que el había visto.

-Quítate de mi camión Granger. –dijo el joven rubio.

-Cállate Malfoy - le respondió Hermione un poco molesta.

- mas te vale que no te vuelvas a cruzar por mi camión, porque como nuevo prefecto de Slytherin, puedo quitarte cuantos puntos quiera.

-pues lo mismo digo. –contesto la chica antes de partir con una sonrisa, al ver la cara que había puesto Malfoy al enterarse que ambos eran prefectos y que compartirían compartimiento en el tren.

A pesar de lo ocurrido en el callejón Diagon. Draco y Hermione no dejaban de mirarse, y dedicarse una sonrisa cada que los demás no los veían.

Será esto el inicio de una nueva amistad.


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

Hola! quiero agradecer a las personas que han marcado como favorito la historia.

**Phoenix Pyxis Malfoy, minako marie, asuna-1992 y Jibny de verdad les agradesco enormemente que se tomen el tiempo de leer.**

A partir de este momento cada capitulo se divide en escenas, pero tranquilos que he marcado cuando es una nueva, para que no se revuelvan :) y bueno también ya se están haciendo un poco mas largos. espero que sea de su agrado y si quieren decirme algún comentario, queja o sugerencia manden un correo a la siguiente dirección:

vale.268095

También si quieren que yo lea algo de ustedes díganme, seria un verdadero honor leer algo que han escrito. No los aburro mas, y disfruten de este capitulo tanto como disfrute al escribirlo.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Cada noche durante la ronda nocturna "accidentalmente" Draco y Hermione se encontraban, solamente para sonreírse, después de eso cada quien continuaba vigilando los pasillos.

Justo una semana antes del cumpleaños de Hermione, durante la ronda nocturna Draco no se la encontró por ningún lado. Y fue ahí cuando se empezó a dar cuenta que sentía algo por la chica. Decidió ir a buscarla por todos los rincones del castillo, empezando claramente por la biblioteca.

Era casi la una de la mañana cuando el rubio por fin la encontró, en la torre de astronomía.

-¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto Draco aliviado de por fin encontrarla

-Déjame en paz Malfoy – contesto Hermione tratando de cubrir las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿Que tienes? ¿Porque lloras?

-solo déjame sola.

-Claro que no, a ti te pasa algo, y no me iré hasta que me lo cuentes, cuando no te vi esta noche realmente me preocupe por ti.

-¿Preocupado? ¿Por mi? Por favor! Que diría tu padre si te ve hablando conmigo.

- ¡Basta! - Le dijo Draco levantando la voz. – ya estoy cansado.

-¿Cansado? ¿Cansado de que?

-Bueno, yo te cuento si tú me cuentas – dijo Draco bajando la voz y se sentó su lado después de todo Hermione podría tranquilizarlo con solo una mirada.

Intercambiaron una mirada, y Draco empezó a hablar.

-Estoy cansado de fingir quien no soy, de mostrarle a la gente lo que quiere ver, cansado de tener que ser un Malfoy, cansado de mi padre, pero sobre todo cansado de no poder expresar lo que siento, porque claro, un Malfoy es alguien respetable, muy por encima de los demás y que al parecer no tiene sentimientos, que lo único que quiere es hacer daño, y la verdad conmigo las cosas no son así, yo soy diferente a mi padre.

Hermione no lo podía creer, Draco de verdad tenia un corazón. No era la persona que ella había conocido, trato de decir algo pero inmediatamente Draco hablo, para que ella no tuviera oportunidad de hacer preguntas.

-Bueno, yo ya hable, ahora te toca a ti.

-Me voy de Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione soltándose a llorar.

-¿porque? No puedes irte, apenas estas empezando tu último curso, después de la batalla mereces terminar la escuela

-lose, pero mi familia no tiene los recursos suficientes como para pagarme la escuela es por eso que me voy, mi padre dice que me dejara pasar aquí mi cumpleaños, pero el veinte tengo que estar camino a casa o el va a venir por mi hasta aquí.

Draco no supo que decir, sentía una angustia terrible en el pecho, simplemente extendió los brazos y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo. Ninguno de los dos hablo por mucho tiempo.

-Tranquila, encontraremos la forma de que te quedes.-dijo Draco ocultando la angustia que sentía

-No hables en plural, quieres. Esto es algo que ya resolveré yo sola.

-No te pongas así, este problema ahora es de los dos de acuerdo, digo ¿eso hacen los amigos no? O ¿acaso no quieres ser mi amiga, solo porqué soy de Slytherin? Yo pensé que si, después de todo aunque cada noche no hablemos yo se que te alegra verme tanto como yo me alegro.

-no, no es eso, es solo que, me extraña el que seas tan amable conmigo.

-ya lo hablamos, ya te dije lo que me pasa, y porque soy así frente a todos, y ahora ve a dormir que ya es algo tarde.

**Nueva escena**

La mañana del 19 de septiembre, Hermione bajo muy triste al gran salón, sabía que al día siguiente tendría que irse porque Draco se la pasó evitándola todos los días. Lo más probable es que el solo mintiera para saber que le pasaba. Se sentía aun peor porque había confiado en el y Draco había jugado con ella, como era de esperar.

Sinceramente, Hermione esperaba recibir mas lechuzas a la hora de la correspondencia, pero no fue así, solo recibió dos, y una era de su padre, tal vez informando lo peor. Hermione decidió abrir un paquete que había llegado con la otra lechuza, imagino que seria de su padre, pero no tenia nombre y su padre usualmente envolvía los regalos en papel color azul y este estaba envuelto en papel color rojo con un moño de color verde.

Al desenvolver el paquete, Hermione se encontró con un libro que tenía por titulo: "Runas antiguas para magos avanzados", busco en su interior para ver si de casualidad traía una nota con el nombre de la persona que lo había mandado, y la encontró, pero no tenía nombre. La nota decía:

Pensé que te gustaría el libro, te veo en la torre de astronomía a la media noche, no faltes.

Era la primera vez que la castaña veía esa letra. Se preparo para abrir la carta de su padre, pues tenía miedo de que ese fuera su último día en Hogwarts, tenia tantos nervios que le pidió ayuda a Ginny pues aparte de Draco elle era la única que sabia. Su amistad se hizo mas fuerte desde la batalla y ambas ya compartían varios secretos.

-¿Que dice?

- pues nada, solo que…te quedas. –Dijo Ginny.

-¿Qué? No puede ser. –Dijo Hermione quitándole la carta de las manos a su amiga.

Comprobando así, que se quedaría en Hogwarts, no sabia como pero pensaba que Draco tenía mucho que ver.

**Nueva escena.**

A la media noche Hermione subió muy nerviosa a la torre de astronomía, pero estaba decidida a conocer a la persona que le mando el libro.

-¿Tu? -Pregunto muy extrañada

-¿Te gusto el libro? – contesto Draco.

- Bueno, no he comenzado a leer, pero ¿Porque?

-Pues hay dos cosas que celebrar ¿No?

-Así, ¿Cuáles?

-La primera, tu cumpleaños y la segunda, que te quedas en Hogwarts. Te dije que te ayudaría. –dijo Draco acortando las distancia entre ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira, Granger se me hace injusto que te vallas cuando te queda un año para terminar, además no se el porque, pero… no quiero que te vallas. – Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y acortaba la distancia entre ellos y antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, la beso.

Al principio Hermione no quería, pero finalmente, abrazo al chico del cuello y correspondió el beso.

Se quedaron platicando en la torre hasta muy noche, y cuando se despidieron no solo lo hicieron con un pequeño beso, se dedicaron la primera sonrisa de su historia. Sabían que lo suyo seria prácticamente imposible, no solo porque sus amistades no se llevaran o porque eran de diferentes casas, si no porque el era una ex mortifago y ella una persona con sangre impura. Tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Pero era más fuerte lo que ambos habían empezado a sentir.


	4. La amistad

**Hola. bueno pues les traigo un nuevo capitulo pero antes quiero hacer unos comentarios.**

*** En estos días una persona me dijo que la historia era demasiado rápida, y solo quiero decirles que tiene razón, la historia va muy rápido, pero bueno Draco y Hermione llevan tiempo ocultando lo que sienten y ahora que no existe mas Voldemort es el momento que expresen sus sentimientos.**

***Demos la bienvenida a sorgalimmartinez que ha empezado a leer.**

*** Tal vez no entiendan muy bien el ultimo párrafo, pero quiero que sepan que mientras estaba escribiendo este capitulo perdí varias amistades, puede que algunos les interese y a otros no tanto pero siento que debo decirles, si los aburro ya saben, que me pueden mandar un correo.**

**Phoenix Pyxis Malfoy, ****minakomarie, ****a****suna-1992, Jibny y sorgalimmartinez. **

**no puedo continuar sin antes agradecerles por tomar el tiempo de leer. Ahora si, disfuten de este capitulo.**

**mi correo por si me quieren mandar algo: vale.268095 **

**bye **

**AMISTAD**.

Cuando Hermione llego a la sala común, cerca de la una de la mañana, alguien ya estaba esperándola.

-Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar las sonrisa de su rostro

-pues te estoy esperando, quiero saber quien te mando el libro, cuéntame.

-Mira la verdad es que y atengo sueño, me voy a dormir, luego te cuanto.

-No, nada de eso, siempre me dices lo mismo y nunca me cuentas nada, así que, anda cuéntame.

-Bueno, te voy a contar porque de verdad debo contárselo a alguien y tú eres una persona en la que confió demasiado, promete que no le vas a contar a nadie, no hasta que yo decida contarles a todos. ¿Ok?

- ¿tan grave es? Apoco de verdad es muy feo – dijo Ginny en forma de sarcasmo.

-No, lo que pasa... es que… bueno… es Malfoy.

-¿Draco? Pero, desde cuando eres su amiga, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?

-Bueno no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de platicar, pero si quieres te cuento.

-Claro que quiero que me cuentes.

-Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas de la ocasión en la que choque con el fuera de la librería? Pues ahí empezó todo, y casi no hablamos pero siempre que nos encontrábamos solo nos sonreíamos, aparte de ti el era el único que sabia lo de mi familia, se lo conté una noche que el me encontró llorando, y se ofreció a ayudarme, Ginny tu sabes que el me ha gustado desde que lo conozco y aunque lo que paso con tu hermano fue muy lindo, con Draco me siento muy bien, y creo que el siente lo mismo, de no ser así entonces… no entiendo porque me beso

- ¿Qué cosa?

-pues si, bueno básicamente el me beso, yo… solo le respondí el beso, por cierto besa muy bien.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

- No tengo idea, pero sabes… creo que el es lindo.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, Ginny dejo salir un suspiro y empezó a hablar.

-Honestamente, no creo que el sea lindo. Draco y toda su familia fueron mortifagos, no se como puedes creer en el.

-Pero…

-Déjame terminar, creo que estas loca, pero, te apoyo, si de verdad te gusta adelante, además necesitaras quien te cubra la espalda, después de todo te lo debo, ya sabes por aquella vez que me ayudaste con el chico de Ravenclaw.

-Gracias.

- Pero eso si, dile que si se le ocurre lastimarte se las vera conmigo- digo Ginny seria pero a la vez con una sonrisa entre dientes.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Draco y Hermione se encontraron en el gran comedor, se miraron como si tuvieran el secreto más valioso entre ellos.

**Nueva escena.**

Las chicas estaban muy emocionadas porque en unos días seria el baile de Hallowen, aunque iban con el uniforme muchas se emocionaban porque ya tenían pareja para el baile, y les daba mas emoción saber que la salida a Hogsmeade se aproximaba, pues tendrían que comprar cientos de cosas para arreglarse.

Por primera vez en todos los años que llevaban estudiando, Ron ya tenia pareja aunque lamentablemente no les quiso contar nada, hasta el día del baile.

Draco y Hermione hicieron un trato, como pensaban que aun no era el momento de contarle a todos entonces tendrían que ir con alguien mas al baile, siempre y cuando ese alguien no fuera Pansy o Harry.

A la entrada del gran salón estaban, Harry con Ginny, Hermione con Neville y un poco lejos de ellos estaba Draco con una chica de sexto, que por la cara del chico se notaba que no era de se agrado. Efectivamente, ambos cumplieron su promesa.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando Ron llego nadamas y nada menos que con Luna Lovegood, incluso algunos maestros que andaban ahí cerca se quedaron impactados. Lo último que supieron fue que a Ron la chica no le agradaba del todo, pero al parecer se habían conocido un poco mas gracias a las rondas nocturnas que muchas veces tenían que hacer juntos.

En la vida tendrás miles de amigos, que tal vez lleguen a tu vida gracias a que inspeccionas los pasillos de un castillo, o que llegan de la nada, cuando menos te lo esperas, miras atrás, y te das cuenta que muchos han llegado para quedarse y muchos otros se han ido a mitad de camino, pero que te han dejado una enseñanza. Encontraras personas que se han quedado contigo todo el tiempo, que sin importar cuantas veces te caigas estarán ahí, ofreciente su mano para levantarte, ofreciéndote una amistad como la de Luna Lovegood, sincera, pura y honesta.


	5. Mi promesa

**hola a todos. Antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa por la hora, usualmente actualizo mas temprano pero tuve un dia muy ocupado, pero no queria dejarlos sin un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten la lectura. en este capitulo doy cierre al capitulo anterior que crei que seria muy largo.**

**gracias de verdad a todos, y Bienvenida darksandy :)**

**MI PROMESA.**

Draco lanzo una mirada indicando a Hermione que salieran del gran salón para poder ir a dar un paseo.

- Te vez hermosa

- Gracias. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro que si, bueno con una condición, dame un beso

- Claro que no, alguien nos podría ver.

- Por favor, solo uno.

Hermione miro a Draco y en un movimiento rápido le dio in pequeño beso, apenas y rozaron sus labios pero para Draco fue suficiente para saber, que de verdad quería la chica.

-Bueno, ahora si, ya puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

- ¿Cómo estas pagando la escuela?

A pesar de que cada noche se veían, no habían platicado de esto, pues se la pasaban contando lo que les paso en el día, o contando anécdotas.

-Bueno, empecé a trabajar en Gringotts y no quería que supiera mi padre por eso me quede en una casa de la playa que compraron mis padres hace un par de años, así que básicamente estoy viviendo solo, y con lo que gane trabajando pues estoy pagando todo. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Hermione no tenía palabras para agradecer a Draco todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, así que sin pensarlo le dio un beso, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos.

**Nueva escena.**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban a una semana de la navidad. Hermione y Draco se encontraban en la torre de astronomía, platicando de que es lo que harían en estas vacaciones.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en vacaciones? ¿A donde vas a ir? – Pregunto Draco.

-Bueno, voy a ir por unas cosas a mi casa y de ahí me voy a casa de los Weasley.

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Ya te dije que vivo solo y mi familia no suele celebrar estas fietas, asi que no vaz a correr el riesgo de que alguien te vea.

- me encantaría! Pero no puedo, le prometía Ginny ir a su casa.

- solo diles que te vas a ir a tu casa

-Draco sabes muy bien que no me llevo bien con mi familia, ya te lo había dicho hace tiempo.

Bueno, entonces diles que te vas a quedar en el castillo.

-No puedo Draco, es que cada año me voy con ellos y si me quedo aquí también se van a querer quedar.

-Bueno, entonces haz lo que quieras -dijo Draco levantando la voz

-No te enojes, es solo que creo que no es tiempo de decirles.

-Entonces cuando, -¿cuando sea la graduación? Mira si te da miedo perder a tus amigos, te entiendo porque ami también me dio miedo, pero sabes que, no me importo quedarme solo, porque sabia que ahí estarías tu para apoyarme, yo quería decirle a todos desde el baile de Hallowen y tu no quisiste así que me quede callado, pensé que pronto les contarías, pero ya pasaron dos meses, y seguimos ocultándonos como si hiciéramos algo malo, cuando la verdad lo único malo es que tu no quieras decirles la verdad, Ginny lo acepto muy bien , no veo porque los demás no puedan aceptarlo, creo que ya es tiempo de decirles porque la verdad ya me canse de esto, me he cansado de ocultarme, así que, o les dices a todos la verdad o mejor aquí dejamos todo, y como si nada hubiera pasado, ni como amigos ni nada. Piénsalo y cuando tomes una decisión me avisas. –Sin decir más Draco se dio media vuelta y se fue. No quería que Hermione viera el verdadero dolor que le causaba el estar solo.

La castaña se quedo un momento meditando lo que acababa de pasar, pues todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Cuando por fin pensó un poco las cosas regreso a la sala común echa un mar de lágrimas, no podía controlarse, tenía que contarle a alguien todo lo que había pasado y decidió despertar a Ginny. Le conto todo lo ocurrido con una voz apenas entendible porque el llanto no la dejaba hablar. A Hermione realmente le dolía la actitud que había tomado Draco, le dolió mucho, pero le dolía mas el pensar que tenia que verlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los días siguientes fueron horribles para ambos, porque cuando chocaban miradas Draco se encargaba que Hermione supiera que la decisión que había tomado era muy enserio. Un día saliendo de pociones accidentalmente chocaron.

-Quítate de mi camino Granger, -Dijo Draco lanzando una mirada de odio, aunque por dentro sentía mucho dolor porque así había comenzado su historia.

**Nueva escena.**

La mañana de navidad, Ginny fue la primera en despertarse y no dudo ni un minuto en despertar a su compañera de cuarto.

Hermione tenía en la mano un paquete, que llevaba tiempo observando.

-¿Qué pasa, porque no lo abres'

-Es de Draco –dijo Hermione con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Cómo sabes? Ni siquiera tiene nombre.

-Lose porque, el libro que me dio venia envuelto de la misma forma.

-Yo pienso que lo abras, después de todo tu fuiste la que me dijo que había cambiado asi , que , porque no lo abres.

Hermione obedeció a su amiga, y desenvolvió el paquete, que era una caja pequeña que tenia una nota que decía.

Espero que te la pases muy bien, solo escribo para pedirte que por favor vallas a la torre de astronomía el primero de enero a la media noche, por favor no faltes. Te extraña. D.M

Dentro de la caja había un colgante en forma de "H" que por un lado, tenia grabado un león y del otro una serpiente entrelazando una DyH

Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa en medio de unas lagrimas, pues le emocionaba mucho saber que Draco aun pensaba en ella, que después de esa pelea nada había cambiado. De inmediato se puso el collar y no se lo quito en todas las vacaciones.

**Nueva escena.**

Hermione subió a la torre de astronomía con el corazón que se la salía. Al llegar hasta arriba, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba Draco esperándola con una linda rosa roja. La chica corrió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerza y Draco correspondió el abrazo, cuando por fin se separaron el rubio le entrego la rosa y empezó a hablar antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo.

-Hermione, de verdad lo siento, no pude evitar sentir celos, porque esa familia puede verte y estar contigo todo el tiempo que quieren y yo solamente te veo poco tiempo al día, pero solo quiero que sepas que respeto tu decisión, voy a esperar el tiempo que se necesario, para revelar lo nuestro, y te prometo que pase lo que pase siempre voy a estar a tu lado, nunca me voy a alejar de ti.

Hermione estaba echa un mar de lagrimas, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de felicidad, no tenia palabras para decir lo que sentía, pero Draco sabia muy bien todo lo que ella quería decir con solo mirarla a los ojos, así que solo le dio un beso y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, pues sabia bien que no quería volver a separarse de ella.


	6. Hogsmede

Hola a todos. Quiero pedir mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he seguido el consejo de una lectora seguidora y amiga, así que bueno ya me organice bien y ya podre actualizar mas seguido. Les dejo el nuevo capitulo esta muy bonito, como saben soy súper cursi y eso es lo que plasme con este capitulo, les advierto necesitaran algo para quitar lo empalagoso jaa tuve que cambiarlo cientos de veces porque no queda como lo tenia en mente pero creo que finalmente ha quedado. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia y disfruten el capitulo. Saludos

Espero sus reviews ya que son super importantes, también cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia me la pueden mandar en un mensaje personal o a mi correo que esta en los capítulos anteriores

Dedicado a :

**Asuna-1992. **Que es fan de luna

**Phoenix Pyxis Malfoy. **Súper fan de Draco y Hermione

**Hogsmeade**

Ahí estaba ella con su gran cabellera rubia, anunciando a cada persona que se encontraba que ella y ron oficialmente ya eran novios, y que era la persona mas feliz sobre la tierra. Finalmente Luna llego a brazos de ron que la espera a la entrada del gran comedor con sus amigos para anunciarles la noticia.

-Hola a todos.- Dijo luna con una sonrisa enorme

-Hola –Contestaron todos al unisonó

- ¿Ya les contaste ron? _pregunto la chica mientras tomaba de la mano al pelirrojo.

-No, no le he dicho a nadie,

-Que bueno, quería ser yo quien les dijera. Bueno como se dieron cuenta hoy es un día muy hermoso. Ron y yo nos hicimos novios, pensé que nunca tendría uno, no dentro de Hogwarts, pero la vida cambia y ron me la ha cambiado a mi.-Dijo luna sonriendo.

Para todos realmente fue una sorpresa enterarse, aunque francamente es lo que estaban esperando, estaban muy felices porque saben bien que Ron era la parte que le hacia falta a Luna para traerla de vuelta a la tierra y Luna era la parte que Ron necesitaba para poder ver el mundo como ella y ser un poco menos gruñón.

**Nueva escena.**

Draco y Hermione estaban platicando sobre la salida a Hogsmeade, que seria el siguiente dia, ambos querían ir juntos, pero Hermione aun no quiero contarle a la gente de su relación, pero Draco quería ir con ella, después de todo no siempre puedes salir un 14 de febrero con "tu enemigo"

-Mejor nos quedamos en el castillo-Decía Hermione mientras acariciaba el cabello del rubio que estaba recostado en sus piernas.

-No, yo pienso que vallamos, si tu quieres podemos estar en un lugar no muy concurrido-Decia Draco mientas le sonreía a la chica como tratando de sobornar con esa sonrisita.

-Podemos estar en la casa de los gritos

-Claro que no, ahí espatanan- Dijo Draco mientras se levantaba de las piernas de Hermione.

-Eso no es verdad, es solo una historia, yo solía ir con los chicos años atrás, además este año no ira nadie porque Ron estará con Luna, y Harry va a estar con Ginny.

-Espera, dices que Harry y Ginny regresaron, siempre lo supe, ese par no pueden estar separados.

-Pues, no, no están juntos, solo son amigos, aunque la verdad tiene razón creo que no pueden estar separados ni siquiera se la razón por la que terminaron.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa, lo importante es que acepto.

- ¿Aceptas que?

-Que nos veamos en la casa de los gritos, te espero ahí a las cinco en punto y no llegues tarde-Dijo Draco dirigiéndole una sonrisa, le dio un beso y se marcho, por le regular el se iba antes de que Hermione pudiera responder pues le encantaba tener la ultima palabra.

Al día siguiente Ginny, Luna y Hermione fueron a comprar los regalos para los chicos, aunque Luna no sabia aun quien era la pareja de Hermione le encantaba el misterio con el que la castaña hablaba de el con Ginny y no le importaba que no le dijera después de todo ella espero una semana para contarles a todo lo de Ron.

Hermione casi siempre llegaba cinco minutos antes al lugar donde tenia que llegar, porque no le gustaba llegar tarde además, tampoco quería hacer esperar a las personas, aunque esta vez su plan no resulto, porque Draco ya la esperaba a la entrada de la casa de los gritos.

-Hola guapa.-Dijo Draco dándole un beso el cual Hermione no tenia miedo de responder porque sabia que en aquel lugar nadie podía verlos.

-Llegaste temprano.

-Lose, es que no puedo llegar tarde a una cita tan especial, entramos.

-¡Claro!

-Espera, tienes que cerrar los ojos, no te preocupes confía en mi.

Hermione lo dudo al principio pero después Draco la termino convenciendo a besos.

-Ya puedes ver

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, lo que encontró fue hermoso, pues los muebles que solían estar llenos de polvo se habían ido y en su lugar había una mesa preparada para dos personas y no solo eso, también había un hermoso sofá aun lado de la chimenea que les ofrecía unas llamas cálidas.

-Draco….

-Shhh, no digas nada, todo lo prepare para ti, ¿quieres cenar?

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la mesa y Draco con un movimiento de varita provoco que los platos se llenaran de la comida favorita de Hermione y las copas de vino tinto, los dos cenaron sin decir palabras pues con solo mirarse los ojos expresaban todo lo que querían decir y los dos querían conservar ese recuerdo en su mente.

Después de cenar Draco hizo un movimiento mas de su varita y esta vez apareció un rico helado de menta con bolitas de chocolate, el favorito de el, aunque era un poco Muggle no le importaba, porque sabia que Hermione no lo juzgaría, además quería que ella supiera que no solo conocía ese mundo, si no que también le encantaba comer helados, Hermione lo entendió muy bien y soltó una risita.

-De que te ríes.

-No me rió de ti, realmente estoy sonriendo, no sabia que comías esto.

-Bueno, a veces, cuando no me siento bien suelo ir al Londres Muggle a comer helados, y este es mi favorito.

-Lose –Dijo Hermione sonriendo aun mas, realmente estaba enamorada de el rubio

-Es hora de los regalos no crees

-Claro tu primero.-Dijo Hermione

-No, tu primero, después de todo merezco ver primero mi regalo, o que piensas que la casa se arreglo sola.-Dijo Draco en tono de sarcasmo

-Claro que si, utilizaste magia, así que merezco ver primero mi regalo.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, lo hice sin magia.

Hermione dejo salir un suspiro y le entrego su regalo a Malfoy, sabia que había perdido, así que decidió entregar el paquete que tenia unas mancuernillas (broches para el puño de la camisa) en forma de snitch, a Draco le encantaba mucho el Quidditch y Hermione sabia que su regalo le iba a gustar.

-Son hermosos. Gracias –Dijo Draco con cara de emoción pues no solía recibir regalos y le encantaba que Hermione le hiciera esos detalles. –Bueno, mi turno

Draco se levanto de la mesa y llevo a Hermione al sofá pues había preparado ese sitio únicamente para la sorpresa que le daría a Hermione. Se sentaron y Draco comenzó un pequeño discurso. Aburrido para muchos, pero hermoso para Hermione pues le encantaba la forma en la que Draco hablaba, sin insultos, sin prejuicios, solamente expresando lo que su corazón sentía.

-Hermione, quiero que sepas que eres la persona mas increíble que he conocido, jamás había sentido esto por alguien y se que el día de tu cumpleaños nos besamos y que desde ahí empezó nuestra historia, pero yo soy un tipo muy formal, es por eso que este día tan especial he decidido pedirte algo muy importante para mi.-Draco se levanto del sofá, saco un pequeño estuche y se coloco de rodillas frente a la chica, pronunciando las siguientes palabras.

-Hermione Jean Granger, ¿Quieres ser oficialmente mi novia?

-Draco… yo… claro que acepto-Dijo Hermione llorando de la emoción pues nunca nadie había echo algo tan bonito para ella.

El rubio abrió el estuche y saco un par de anillos plateados, grabados con las letras D&H.

-Se que todavía no quieres contarle a nadie, pero me gustaría traer el mismo anillo que tu, ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que esta bien, así todas las serpientes pueden saber que estas con alguien.-Dijo Hermione sonriendo y acurrucándose en el pecho de Draco.

Cuando llego la hora, ambos se regresaron al castillo por su lado, pero portando un anillo que marcaba la nueva etapa en su relación.


	7. Daniel Miller

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Una vez mas les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Sin más por el momento les dejo que continúen con la lectura. V.J.V**

**Daniel Miller.**

El cumpleaños de Ron estaba cerca, y Luna quería organizarle una fiesta, pero no sabia que hacer y decidió preguntarles a sus dos únicas amigas en todo Hogwarts.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – Pregunto Luna

-Puedes hacer una fiesta de pijamas-Sugirió Ginny, aunque Hermione tuvo una mejor idea.

-No, mejor una de antifaces, la podemos hacer en la sala de los menesteres ¿Qué dicen?-Dijo Hermione

-Me parece bien, las dejo porque no quiero llegar tarde a clase-Dijo Luna y con esto ultimo se marcho, dejando a la castaña y a la pelirroja solas.

-No me mires así, es claro que quiero ir con el a la fiesta de Ron-Dijo Hermione

-estas loca, pero bueno te apoyo, y ahora vámonos porque Snape no nos va a dejar entrar.

**Nueva escena. **

La fiesta era todo éxito, Draco y Hermione habían ido juntos aunque claro, con un poco de ayuda para que nadie supiera quien era el chico con el que iba Hermione. El rubio había tenido que recurrir a una poción para que su cabello se tiñera de castaño.

-Te vez mejor de rubio.-Dijo Hermione, que no tenia miedo de darle besos en publico.

-Lose, el castaño no me queda, solo espero que si un día tenemos un hijo tenga tus ojos pero el cabello rubio, como todo un Malfoy

-¿Hijo? ¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Claro que si, Hermione, no quiero estar con alguien que no seas tu.-Dijo Draco sonriendo

Estaban los dos muy acaramelados, besándose y abrazándose, cuando Harry los interrumpió, y para que supieran que se encontraba observándolos se aclaro la garganta, cosa que hizo que repentinamente, apareciera la profesora Umbrige en su mente.

-Harry… hola!-Dijo la castaña.

-Hola! Oye, ¿Quién es el?-Dijo señalando a Draco -¿Por qué no me habías contado que salías con alguien? Aunque claro debí suponerlo por el anillo que llevas en la mano desde san Valentín.

Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione tenia la mente en blanco, y que no se le ocurría que decirle a Harry. Así que procedió a presentarse el solo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Daniel Miller.-Dijo extendiendo la mano a Harry

-Mucho gusto, ahora veo el porqué las iniciales de los anillos. Y de que casa eres, ya sabes, pura curiosidad.

-soy de…. Sly… Ravenclaw, compañero de Luna por eso conocí a Hermione,

Harry iba a continuar con el interrogatorio pero, afortunadamente llego Ginny y se lo llevo antes de meter en más problemas a su amiga, que por la cara que tenía estaba más nerviosa que nada.

Draco y Hermione se fueron cerca de la una de la mañana porque al chico se le empezaba a ver el cabello rubio.

Ambos se sentían muy felices porque habían podido ir juntos a una fiesta, tal vez no se pudieron mostrar tal y como eran, pero el simple echo de estar juntos y los hacia sumamente felices.

**Nueva escena.**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin novedad alguna. Hasta que alguien interrumpió el salón de clases.

-Profesor, lamentó interrumpir su clase, pero me gustaría me permitiera al joven Malfoy –Dijo el director Dumbledore

Draco pensó que estaba en problemas porque una noche antes, en los pasillos había armado un escándalo, y todo para que Ron no se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría entre Hermione y el. Lamentablemente ese no era el motivo, aunque el chico lo hubiera preferido.

-Lamento mucho darle esta noticia, pero le daré este fin de semana para que valla a su casa y solucione todas las cosas.

-Pu… puedo… llevar alguien-Pregunto Draco con la voz quebrada.

-Claro, los amigos son la mejor compañía en estos momentos, los espero en mi oficina, para darles las instrucciones de lo que van a hacer, ya saben justificar el porque su salida.

Draco salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al salón de pociones, pues conocía muy bien el horario de Hermione.

-Me permite a Granger, señor, el director la busca.

-Valla problema en el que se ha metido-Dijo Snape dirigiendo una mirada de desprecio a la chica. –Coloque en mi escritorio una porción de su pócima y retírese, no tiene caso que regrese.

Hermione salió muy confusa, claramente pensando lo mismo que Draco, aunque se preguntaba porque solo a ella si también ron había tenido mucho que ver. En cuanto salió se encontró en los brazos de Draco, que la abrazaba tan fuerte que la chica pensó que se le romperían las costillas.

-No me sueltes.-Dijo Draco dejando salir todas las lágrimas que había gustado desde que recibió la noticia.

-¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando amor. Dijo Hermione que evidentemente estaba muy espantada, pues el rubio estaba incontrolable, parecía un niño pequeño al que le han robado lo mas preciado que tiene.

-Mi… madre…. Acaba de morir. Por favor acompáñame al velorio.

-Yo…pero… que va decir tu padre.

-No importa, solo quiero que tú estés conmigo, por favor, además Dumbledore nos espera en su oficina.

-Ok

Los chicos tocaron a la puerta y una cálida vos se escucho en el interior.

-Adelante.

-Buenas tardes profesor. Dijo Hermione, pues Draco no podía articular palabra a causa del dolor que sentía.

-Señorita Granger… no sabia que el joven Malfoy y usted estaban saliendo. Aunque debo decir que si tenia mis ligeras sospechas, los he estado observando en el gran comedor y he visto que ambos ya descubrieron el hermoso lenguaje de las miradas. Pero bueno… no vinieron a que les cuente como es que me di cuenta de se relación verdad. Si están aquí es porque imagino que nadie sabe de su relación, así que ambos necesitaran una escusa y que mejor que el director.-Dijo Dumbledore, que al parecer la noticia no le sorprendía,

- Para tu padre será una gran sorpresa, pero si de verdad se quieren sabrán como manejarlo -Dijo mirando a Malfoy.-En cuanto a sus amigos, señorita Granger, solo dígales que los he mandado a una expedición, a causa de su comportamiento en los pasillos. Por ultimo, el autobús noctambulo pasara por ustedes a las siete en punto, me gustaría que el lunes, en cuanto regresen al colegio, se dirijan a este lugar, y no hablen con nadie. De acuerdo.

-De acuerdo-Dijeron los chicos al unisonó.

-Pueden retirarse.

Dicho esto, ambos salieron de la oficina y cada uno se dirigió a su sala común.


	8. Todo por ella

**Hola! Nuevo capitulo! Se que muchos se pregunta que paso con la madre de Draco, y aquí les tengo la respuesta, espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo por favor dejen sus comentarios ya saben qe pueden mandar un mensaje privado y sin mas por el momento los dejo disfrutar. De este lado de la pantalla Valeria.J.V**

Los chicos ya estaban en la entrada de la mansión Malfoy, aunque antes de entrar Hermione jalo a Draco del brazo, pues esa mansión realmente la ponía muy nerviosa, no solo porque se encontraría con el padre de Malfoy, también porque en ese lugar la tía de Draco la había torturado, dejándole una marca que la acompañaría por siempre.

-Tengo miedo, este lugar me trae malos recuerdos.-Dijo Hermione.

-Tranquila, todo va estar bien, yo voy a estar contigo-Dijo Draco, besando la frente de la chica.

-¿Qué esta haciendo esta sangre sucia aquí?-Dijo Lucius, dirigiendo una mirada de asco a Hermione.

-Ella, es mi novia, y cuida tus palabras estas en un velorio.-Dijo Draco que no podía creer que se estaba enfrentando a el gran Lucius Malfoy, al parecer Hermione le daba la valentía que necesitaba.

-Precisamente por eso, ¿Cómo te atreves a traer a una sangre sucia? y no conforme con eso presentarla como tu asquerosa novia

-No, la llames así.

-Me das asco.-Dijo el gran Malfoy soltando una bofetada a su hijo.

Hermione solo se dedicaba a mirar en silencio todo lo que pasaba, pues lo que menos quería era causar mas problemas a Draco, quien resistió muy bien el golpe de su padre , con los ojos llorosos dijo unas últimas palabras antes de continuar su camino a la sala. -Hablamos después del entierro.

Al día siguiente, después del entierro y de despedir a todas las personas que fueron a darle el ultimo adiós a la señora Malfoy, Draco fue a hablar con su padre, fue lo mas tranquilo que pudo, pues la noche anterior platicando con Hermione se dio cuenta que la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas era hablando tranquilamente.

-Padre, ¿Quién es ella?-Dijo Draco señalando a una mujer que se había quedado al final. El chico olvido realmente a lo que iba pues esa mujer los desconcertó.

-Ella, mi querido hijo es, Ángela, tu nueva mami-Dijo Lucius con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Eres un ser despreciable, apenas hace un par de horas enterramos a mama y vienes y me dices que esta señora formara parte de la familia. No lo entiendo ¿acaso no la amabas?

-Mira Draco, creo que ya estas demasiado grande para entender las cosas, hace mucho que deje de amar a tu tonta madre, y era un estorbo para Ángela y para mí, así que decidimos acabar con ella… Draco solo miraba con ojos de asombro a su padre pues no tenia nada en mente, no podía decir nada.

-Tu madre enfermo del corazón hace unos meses pero no quiso decirte nada, para no preocupar a su querido hijo, así que bueno, ella no podía recibir noticias fuertes y ahí es cuando me proveche de ti y de que no estabas cerca, y le dije que tuviste un accidente en clase, que lamentablemente te quito la vida, y ¿Qué crees? Tu tonta madre no resistió y se murió.-Dicho esto el gran Malfoy se alzo de hombros, como queriendo explicar que no había sido su culpa, que todo había sido culpa de su enfermedad.

Draco no pensó, simplemente se lanzo sobre su padre, golpeándolo cuanto pudo, pues un hechizo no calmaría la ira que sentía, Hermione escucho todo el alboroto y decidió bajar para ver que ocurría, al ver todo el pleito se acerco para separar a Malfoy de su padre, pues si no los separaba uno de los dos acabaría muerto. No por los golpes, si no porque conocía la ira de los Malfoy y mas aun la ira de Lucius.

-Suéltame, quiero matarlo, Hermione, el mato a mi madre, es su culpa.-Dijo Draco gritando y luchando por zafarse de Hermione.

-Tranquilo, amor, esa no es la forma de solucionarlo, yo se que estas herido pero piensa las cosas.

El rubio se controlo un poco y trato de volver a hablar con su padre, pues la chica tenia algo que hacia que el se calmara, tal vez eran sus ojos, eso no lo sabia, pero estando a su lado todo era mejor.

-Que decepción, una sangre sucia manipulándote, eres tan tonto como tu madre.-Dijo Lucius con una sonrisa entre dientes, pues los golpes de Draco no eran nada para el.

- mi madre no era ninguna tonta, y Hermione es la mujer que yo amo, y no permitiré que la insultes

-Entiende! No puedes mesclar tu sangre con la de ella. No seas imbécil, piensa las cosas.

-Toda mi vida he vivido como tú haz querido, he vivido a tu imagen tratando de ser lo que deseas, pero eso se acabo, reacciona, ya nadie cree en la pureza de la sangre. Tu creencia no hará que yo me aleje de ella.

-Muy bien, si esa es la decisión que tomas, esta bien, lárgate, vete con ella, pero recuerda una cosa, no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa olvídate de todo lo que tienes, de la casa de la playa y del dinero, olvídate de todo hasta que dejes a la sangre sucia.

-fíjate que la casa de la playa esta a mi nombre, mi madre y yo cambiamos las escrituras

-De todas maneras, esa casa no me importa, solo la compre por un capricho de tu tonta madre. Si cruzas esa puerta, te olvidas de que tienes un padre.

-Nunca tuve uno.-Dicho esto Draco tomo a Hermione, (que todo el tiempo se quedo viendo como su padre y el discutían) del brazo y salió de la casa.

Ambos aparecieron en la casa de la playa, sabiendo que ahí nada ni nadie los molestaría.

-Draco, perdón por meterte en problemas con tu padre, nunca fue mi intención que las cosas terminaran así, y menos ahora, que bueno, solo quedan ustedes dos.

-No te preocupes, la relación nunca fue muy buena, mi madre lo sabía muy bien, es por eso que dejo esta casa a mi nombre, ahora vamos a dormir, ya tendremos tiempo para platicar.

-Bueno, vamos.

-Espera, duerme tu en la recamara de arriba y yo duermo aquí abajo, es que ya sabes, no quiero tener tentaciones.-Dijo Draco abrazándola y pegándola a su cuerpo.

Los chicos durmieron separados, pues ambos querían esperar el momento preciso para llevar su relación a otro nivel, Hermione acepto la propuesta de Draco y se subía a la habitación mientras que el se quedo en el sofá, o al menos eso fue la primera noche.

**Nota: pensaba dejar hasta aquí el capitulo, pero hay que saber que paso en esa casa de la playa no? :D**

**Nueva escena.**

Durante el ultimo día, ambos se dieron cuenta que eran el uno para el otro, pues mientras Hermione cocinaba, Draco ponía los platos en la mesa, ninguno utilizo mucha magia, pues el rubio quería entrar un poco mas en el mundo de se novia.

-Que mal que mañana tendremos que subirnos de nuevo al autobús.-Dijo Hermione que estaba acurrucada en brazos de Draco.

-Lose, es horrendo, pero no importa eso, lo que importa es estará a tu lado, Dumbledore fue muy bueno al dejarnos este fin de semana solos.-Dijo Draco mientras besaba el cuello de la chica.

Hermione solo se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía y se dedicaba a corresponder los besos y caricias que el chico le daba. El rubio comenzó a morder sus orejas y ante esto, la castaña no pudo mantener mas el control, ambos se estaban dejando llevar por el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, se dirigieron a la recamara y Draco la tumbo en la cama con toda la delicadeza posible, mientras se besaban el chico empezó a subir su mano por la pierna de la chica, pero en un momento Hermione se detuvo, dejo de responder a sus caricias y los besos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Draco… yo… nunca he tenido relaciones.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco lo he hecho, tengo una mala reputación, pero nunca me he acostado con alguien. Pero si no estas segura no te preocupes, yo te puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, después de todo ya te he esperado por dos años.

-¿Qué?

-que me gustas desde quinto, que desde quinto muero por besarte, desde quinto me enamore de ti sin siquiera hablarte, en sexto cuando estábamos en pociones y me acerque a oler la Amortentia pude percibir un olor a fresas que se revuelve con olor a pergamino, y sabes que, solo tu tienes ese aroma, solo tu haces que mi corazón se me quiera salir.

La castaña no lo pensó mas, solo comenzó a besar a Draco mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, ambos se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían, no podían callarlo mas, ambos querían estar juntos.

Hermione se entrego a el en cuerpo y alama, le regalo lo mas preciado que tenia… su virginidad. Draco sabia que ella era la correcta, pues con nadie había sentido lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella, el quería que ella no solo fuera la primera con la que estaba, también quería que ella fuera la ultima.

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó a Hermione con un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Despierta, dormilona.

-Hola!

-Hola guapa, ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Muy bien, y tu.

-Igual, muy bien, contigo junto a mi todo es mucho mejor.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, y como si estuvieran conectados dijeron a unisonó.

-Te quiero.

Su relación, había tomado un nuevo rumbo, ambos sabían muy bien que a partir de ahora las cosas serian muy diferentes.

.


	9. Confesiones

**Hola! **

**Me gustaría recomendarles un Dramione bastante bueno, que me he leído en la llama casi embarazados, es súper gracioso, los invito a darle un vistazo, la autora es: ****Lilith Rose Malfoy****. Se que tal vez no les importe pero a veces sufro de insomnio y bueno me pongo a leer, soy adicta a Dramione así que de esas noches de desvelo surgió de mi mente toda esta historia.**

**Hace un momento he visto la grafica de los visitantes y eso, aun no entiendo muy bien esto, pero me dio mucho gusto ver que muchísimas personas están siguiendo la historia, ya sea usuarios de la pagina o no, solo quiero agradecerles una vez mas, no saben la felicidad que me causa el entrar a mi correo y ver sus comentarios tan lindos, simplemente es lo que causa que mi Patronus sea convocado a la perfección, ¿Potterica donde? ja. Bueno no me quiero poner nostálgica así que sin mas, disfruten de este nuevo capitulo. De este lado de la pantalla. Valeria V.S.**

**Confesiones.**

Era un día hermoso y Hermione le estaba contando a los demás lo "mal" que se la había pasado.

-Es, horrible es un ser de lo mas despreciable que conozco.

-Bueno al menos encontraste lo que les pidió Dumbledore-Dijo Harry como tratando de calmar a la chica.

-No, no encontramos nada, pero según el, nos servirá para tener una mejor convivencia, aunque honestamente creo que se equivoca. –Decía Hermione muerta de la risa por dentro, pues si sus amigos supieran lo que realmente paso no se lo creerían.

-Pobre de ti, mira que soportar a ese hurón, de verdad que se le zafo un tornillo a Dumbledore.-Le dijo Ron con cara de asco.

-Pues si, peri ni modo, eran órdenes del director, Ginny me acompañas a la biblioteca tengo que ir por unos libros que necesito para la siguiente clase.

Las chicas se fueron pero antes de tomar el camino a la biblioteca se desviaron, y entraron en un salón , en el cual, hace años no daban clase. Hermione cerro la puerta y coloco un hechizo silenciador para que nadie las escuchara.

-Bueno, cuéntame la verdad, porque esa mentira de Dumbledore, se la creerán ellos pero no yo.-Dijo Ginny ansiosa por saber lo que en realidad pasaba.

-Te voy a contar, pero promete que no le vas a decir a nadie.

-¿Cuándo le he dicho a alguien? Nunca verdad, así que confía en mi.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que la mama de Draco murió, y me pidió que lo acompañara al velorio, al principio no quería, pero lo vi tan mal que termine aceptando, Dumbledore plano todo y bueno así pudimos estar solos el fin de semana.

-¿Qué le paso a la mama de Draco? ¿Que dijo Lucius? Espera ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore de su relación?

-Ginny tranquila, una pregunta a la vez, sabes bien que te las voy a contestar todas, no hay prisa, y bueno, a la madre de Draco le dio un infarto que al final resulto que se lo provoco su padre, Lucius reacciono muy mal, pero Draco me defendió en todo momento, de verdad creo que ha cambiado y bueno al final lo corrieron de su casa, pero afortunadamente el tenia una casa en la playa y tuvimos en donde quedarnos, y bueno, con Dumbledore todo bien.

-Que desgracia ese Lucius, pero el no me importa tanto, lo que importa es que yo no creo que Draco cambiara, si pero si tu lo dices esta bien, ¿Qué hicieron esas dos noches?, regresaste muy feliz ¿Tuvieron relaciones?

-Ginny! Eso no se pregunta.

-Por tu cara, eso es un si verdad

-Bueno… si…

- ¿Qué tal? Me refiero a si es cierto lo que dicen, ya sabes que es un maestro en la cama.

-Eso no te importa, además, estas muy pequeña como para que te cuente lo que paso.

-¿Pequeña? Por Dios Hermione, solo soy un año menor que tu, además, se mas de lo que piensas,tengo experiencia.-Ginny dijo esto ultimo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Osea, ya no eres virgen y porque no me lo habías contado

-Bueno, desde que cada noche te vaz con Malfoy ya nadie te ve ni el polvo, no entiendo como es que Ron y Harry aun no lo saben, es que es tan obvio. Pero que te parece si nos saltamos esta clase y platicamos todo lo que quieras.

-¿Qué? Yo s saltándome una clase ¿Qué tonterías estas pensando?

-Anda, no pasara nada, apoco no quieres saber con quien perdí mi virginidad, vamos toma.-Ginny saco dos pastillas vomitivas y le dio una Hermione.

-Tomate la mitad azul cuando entres a clase, y la otra mitad cuando "salgas a la enfermería", tu solo deja que la pastilla haga su trabajo.

-bueno… te veo aquí en media hora.

Hermione, hizo lo que Ginny le había dicho y pocos minutos después de empezar la clase, tubo que salir del aula, pero alguien la siguió.

-Guapa, ¿estas bien?-Dijo Draco al alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo.

-No te preocupes amor, todo esta bien, es solo que me voy a salir de clase para ir con Ginny.

-Mira… salir con el chico malo del colegio te esta asentando bien.-Dijo Draco sarcásticamente y le dio un trozo de pergamino.

La chica dio lectura al y le dirigió una linda sonrisa a Draco, seguida de un te veo al rato y se marcho con Ginny.

-Bueno, cuéntamelo todo.-Dijo la pelirroja.

-NO!, tu primero, ahora te toca empezar, además solo por esto me Salí de clase,

-De acuerdo… fue terminando el baile de Hallowen, fue… con… Neville.

-¿Qué? Con Neville, y después que paso ¿Porque no salieron? ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

-Bueno, con Harry no pasa nada, el es muy... inocente, desde que salimos solo somos novios de manita sudada, me le insinuado miles de veces y el nadamas no, Neville me dijo que le gustaba mucho y no solo en lo físico también en lo sexual, así que como tul o dejaste solo esa noche y yo me aburrí de Harry, pues, nos escapamos y tuvimos sexo.

-Pero… como, así nadamas, solo tuvieron sexo y ya.

-Si, no tiene nada de mal, ambos queríamos y ya, tan buenos amigos como antes. -Concluyo Ginny dejando con la boca abierta a Hermione y en vista de que no decía nada decidió cambiar los papeles –Bueno, yo ya dije demasiado, ahora te toca a ti ¿Qué paso con Malfoy?

- Bueno, pues, el y yo nos quedamos solos en la casa y una cosa levo a la otra, nos dejamos levar por lo que sentíamos, fue muy lindo conmigo, aunque te confieso que tenia miedo que después de esto, Draco me dejara y pero me di cuenta de que el me quiere de verdad, mira, esta mañana me entrego esto.-Dijo Hermione entregando el pergamino a su amiga. y esta no dudo ni un segundo para leerlo.

_Te espero esta noche en el lugar de siempre, muero por estar a tu lado y tenerte en mis brazos una vez mas. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasdo._

_TE QUIERE,DRACO M._

-Ok, retiro lo que dije, ya sabes, sobre que no había cambiado, es que simplemente no lo puedo creer, traes loco al hurón, no se que le diste pero lo que sea creo que es bueno-Dijo Ginny, que estaba mas asombrada que nada.

-El no ha cambiado, solo que conmigo puede ser quien es.

-Pues sea lo que sea, pero Draco esta cambiando, deberías invitarlo a la madriguera, después de todo, creo que y es tiempo que la familia se entere.

-De echo si lo había pensado, pero tengo miedo de perder la amistad de los chicos.

-Tranquila, que de Harry yo me encargo, y mi madre no creo que lo tome a mal, después de todo ela siempre dice, Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.-Dijo la pelirroja imitando el tono de voz de su madre.

-si quieres puedes contarles esta viernes, que Harry y yo anunciaremos que regresamos.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Ya te lo dije, casi no teníamos tiempo de platicar.

-Bueno, ya me vas a ver mas seguido cuando decida contarles la verdad.

Hermione había tomado la decisión mas difícil, por fin les dirá a sus amigos, lo que pasaba con Draco.

Pero ¿Cuál será la reacción de los chicos?

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero actualizar muy pronto y bueno como se dieron cuenta, deje de firmar como "Valeria. J.V" y bueno solo espero les guste la nueva firma que viene siendo casi lo mismo, ja :D Bye.**


	10. confianza

**Hola! Bueno pues les traigo un nuevo capitulo, es verdad que los ando subiendo súper rápido, pero es que he tenido demasiado tiempo libre y ha tenido muy buena respuesta a la historia, así que no quiero hacerlos esperar.**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos por leer, sin mas por el momento los dejo disfrutar de la lectura. De este lado de la pantalla. Valeria .V.S**

**Confianza**

Como cada noche, Hermione y Draco se reunieron, esta noche era diferente, porque había muchas cosas nuevas que contar, entre ellas, que Hermione se había animado a contarle a los chicos de su relación.

-Hola guapa, te extrañe.-Dijo el rubio abrazándola de la cintura.

-Hola, yo también te extrañe, oye esta tarde te he visto platicar con Pansy.

-Así es, pero ven, siéntate que tengo mucho que contar.

-También te tengo que contar algo, pero tu primero.

-Bueno, esta bien, pues he platicado con ella, te confieso que me dio miedo hablarle pero me anime. - Dijo Draco levantando la barbilla y sonriendo a Hermione.

-¿Por qué? no hay que temerle, después de todo ella es tu amiga desde hace años.

-Pero lo que tú no sabes de ella es que es muy explosiva, si se enoja pues explota y también si esta feliz, es como muy exagerada. Pero… ya no me interrumpas que te voy a contar.

_Draco y Pansy. En la biblioteca._

_-Hola… -Dijo Draco un poco tímido, al ver a la chica sentada en un rincón de la biblioteca._

_-Hola, Draco.-Dijo la chica, inexpresiva, como si no tuviera sentimientos._

_-¿Qué tienes? _

_-Pensé que a no querías hablarme, pero bueno yo tampoco me animaba a hablarte, así que agradezco que lo hicieras primero, no tengo nada, solo he venido a estudiar._

_-Veras, te conozco y se que algo tienes, así que cuéntame._

_-Es solo, que… mi vida es una mierda, no tengo amigos, mis padres esta muertos.-La chica no pudo continuar mas y sin mas se abrazo a Draco, llorando como nunca lo había echo, no delante de la gente._

_-Tranquila, que me tienes a mi, no estas sola._

_-Gracias. Pero no quiero hablar mas de mi, cuéntame de ti, que haz echo todo este tiempo, supe que tu madre murió, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas, y mi madre si murió, realmente Lucius la mato.-Dijo el rubio, apretando el puño. Pero siguió al ver que Pansy no tenía nada que decir._

_-Casi, nada ha pasado, bueno. Lo más importante, estoy saliendo con alguien, que me hace muy feliz por cierto._

_-La conozco._

_-Claro que si, es… Hermione Granger…-Dijo Draco que esperaba la peor respuesta de su amiga, pero la nueva respuesta lo sorprendió._

_-Esta bien, digo… mientras te haga feliz._

_-Espera, no estas enojada._

_-Claro que no, Draco, las cosas son diferentes, desde la derrota de Voldemort me di cuenta de muchas cosas, por ejemplo, la pureza de la sangre no lo es todo, y el dinero no compra la felicidad, al final el apellido que tengas no va a servir de nada, cuando mueras, a donde sea que te vallas, estoy segura que no va a estar dividido conforme a la pureza de tu sangre, Draco, ahora todo es diferente, yo cambie y tu también, lo malo es… que me di cuenta demasiado tarde de la verdad.-Dijo Pansy , una vez mas, soltándose a llorar._

_-Tranquila, aun estamos a tiempo para cambiar las cosas, aun es tiempo de mejorar. Dijo el rubio tomando entre sus brazos a su amiga._

_Hermione y Draco en la torre de astronomía._

-Enserio, todo eso te dijo.

-de verdad, Hermione, creo que la guerra dejo marcas en nuestra vida.-Dijo Draco señalando su brazo.

-Tienes razón, ahora lo importante es dejarlas en el pasado y comenzar a vivir una nueva forma de vida.-Dijo la castaña abrazando a Draco, que por la cara que tenia parecía que se soltaría a llorar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué me ibas a contar?

-Pues… he decidido, que les voy a contar a los chicos de lo nuestro.

-¿Cuándo? Es que quiero estar ahí cuando se los digas.

-Prefiero hacerlo yo sola, y les voy a contar el viernes, cuando Ginny anuncie que regreso con Harry.

-Ni loco te dejo sola con ese par, voy a ir contigo y punto, Granger.

-Tengo una idea, mejor quédate cerca, por si ellos se alborotan, ok. Por cierto quiero que vengas conmigo a la madriguera en estas vacaciones. -Decía Hermione mientras besaba el cuello del chico.

- Tu y yo en la madriguera, estas loca, pero en esa casa no me quieren, ni loco voy, pero si esta es tu forma de convencerme, convénceme. -Decía Draco mientras empezaba a besar a Hermione apasionadamente.

**Nueva escena.**

La semana, pasó demasiado lento para Hermione, moría por contarles a todos, aunque sabia que una vez hablando, no había vuelta atrás.

Ginny, reunió a Harry Hermione, Ron y luna, bajo un árbol cerca del lago negro, y también ahí estaba Draco aunque claro un poco alejado de ellos.

-Bueno, los he reunido aquí, porque tengo que decirles algo muy importante, estoy saliendo con alguien, y estas vacaciones va a ir a la madriguera.

-¿Qué? Estas loca, te haz puesto a pensar que va a decir mama. -Decía Ron rojo de coraje.

-cállate Ron, mama ya sabe y esta de acuerdo, además, ya lo conoces.

-¿Quién es ese idiota?

-Yo -Dijo Harry levantándose del piso y abrazando a Ginny por la cintura.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? Ya todos lo sabíamos, tarde o temprano, regresarían. -Decía Luna.

-Perdón Luna, es que queríamos ver su cara de enojo de Ron.-dijo Ginny.

-Muy graciosita, pero bueno Harry cuídala quieres, no seas idiota, no voy a andar aguantando que corten y regresen cada que quieren.

-Chicos, yo… también tengo algo que decir. Decía Hermione que se había quedado callada, todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, habla, que no tengo todo el día, para sus sorpresitas. -Dijo ron sarcásticamente.

-Esto es serio Ronald.

Al oír el tono de la chica, todos se dieron cuenta de que el asunto era de verdad importante, y decidieron sentase a escuchar. Mientras tanto cerca de ahí Draco ponía mucha atención, pues se dio cuenta que había llegado la hora en cuanto vio a Hermione pararse frente a los demás.

-Bueno, lo que pasa, es que yo también salgo con alguien, se los había querido contar pero tenia miedo, es solo… que es tiempo de decir la verdad, yo… estoy saliendo… con…

-Vamos, puedes decirle, nadie va a juzgarte. -Decía Luna, con ese tono que es capaz de tranquilizar a cualquiera.

-Gracias, Luna. Bueno…. Yo… salgo… con Draco Malfoy.

-No puede ser! Pero tu estas loca, ya se te olvido todo lo que nos hizo a Harry y a mi, que te pasa. -Decía Ron mientras se paraba frente a la chica.

-Ron, el ha cambiado.

-Como puedes creerle, es una Malfoy, es un exmortifago , la gente o cambia de la noche a la mañana, estas loca.-Dijo ron, apretando su puño, y en ese momento llego Draco y se puso en medio de la chica y el pelirrojo.

-No se te ocurra golpearla.

-Estas loco, yo jamás le pegaría a una chica, pero a ti si.-Dijo Ron, lanzando un golpe a la mandíbula del chico.

-Tranquilo, Ron, no te enojes.-Dijo Luna tratando de controlar a Ron, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

-Luna, hablamos luego, en cuento a ti, no vuelvas a hablarme.-Dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.

Luna y Ginny ayudaban a Draco a levantarse, pues el golpe, realmente había sido fuerte, Harry, solo se dedicaba a mirar

-Este bien, Draco. -Decía Luna muy tranquila, al parecer la noticia no la sorprendió.

-Si, gracias.

-Ginny, tu… ya lo sabias.-Dijo Harry, sin mirarla, solo se dedicaba a mirar el césped.

-Si.-Dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-Porque, era ella, la que tenia que hablar contigo no yo.

-Muy bien, entonces déjenme a solas con ella, Draco, luego hablo contigo.

Los tres, simplemente se fueron, aunque Draco no quería, volteo a ver a Hermione uqe le dedico una mirada, aceptando que se fuera.

-Siéntate.-Dijo Harry, muy calmado.

Hermione obedeció, y se sentó, con mucho miedo aun lado de Harry y cuando se disponía a hablar, el chico empezó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Casi... Siente meses.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado?

-Tenía miedo.

-Mira, Hermione, esta noticia de verdad me impresiona, y no por el echo de que sea Draco, pues puedes salir con quien u quieras, realmente me impresiona, porque no he sido un buena amigo, en el cual puedas confiar, es verdad que Draco no me agrada, pero si el te hace feliz, quien soy yo para impedírtelo, además, eso hacen los amigo, ya veras como Ron pronto recapacita.

-Gracias, Harry.

-Una cosa más, ¿Lo vas a llevar a la madriguera?

-Si.

-Mas vale le avises a Molly-Dijo Harry, abrazando a Hermione.

**Nueva escena.**

Por la noche, Hermione fue a la lechuzeria antes de comenzar la ronda nocturna, pues Harry tenia razón , tenia que avisarle a Molly, así que decidió escribir una pequeña carta.

_Querida Molly._

_Espero que estés muy bien, la razón por la que escribo, es porque me gustaría llevar a Draco Malfoy a la madriguera, se que te impresiona mucho, pero es que ando saliendo con el y quiero que conozca la casa en donde he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida, espero de todo corazón que aceptes._

_Con cariño. Hermione Granger._

Después de mandar la lechuza, Hermione fue con Draco, pues ahora mas que nunca necesitaba uno de sus abrazos, pues el que Ron no le hablara de verdad la devastaba.

-¿Cómo estas?-Dijo Hermione, tocando el labio abierto de Draco.

-Yo estoy muy bien y tu.

-mal, es solo que Ron es uno de mis mejores amigos, y me duele que por esto, me deje de hablar.

-Tranquila, amor, mañana yo hablo con el

-No, no lo hagas, el no escucha de razones.

_pero, es que no soporto que estas así y todo por mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa, es ron que no entiende que tu haz cambiado, pero tranquilo que el lunes que estemos en la madriguera Molly hablara con el.

-Así, que después de todo si vamos a ir.

-Claro que si, el que Ron no me hable, no quiere decir que no voy a ir, además ese lugar me encanta ya veras que también a ti te va a gustar, Molly es muy buena y apueste que los gemelos te van a caer muy bien.

-Bueno guapa si esa es tu decisión, adelante, vamos a la madriguera.

Aunque Draco lo dijo por alegrar a Hermione, realmente no quería ir, no por el hecho de que fueran los Weasley, si no porque realmente no sabía como reaccionarían, y le daba miedo que lo rechazaran por el echo de ser Malfoy, cuanto odiaba ese apellido. Pero odiaba aun más el rechazo.


	11. Pascua

**Hola, pues les traigo un capitulo mas de esta historia, y pues ya estamos llegando al final, y me gustaría que me digieran si quieren que escriba de otra pareja, agradezco una vez mas a todos y espero que disfruten este capitulo. **

**Una disculpa enorme, porque me demore en subir el capitulo, lo que pasa es que tuve unos problemas en casa muy fuertes, pero lo que pase en la casa ahí se queda y pues heme aquí publicando y haciendo lo que me hace feliz. Escribir.**

**De este lado de la pantalla. Valeria V.S.**

**Pascua.**

La respuesta de Molly, llego a la mañana siguiente.

_Querida Hermione._

_Arthur y yo estamos muy felices de que salgas con alguien, y no te preocupes, puedes invitarlo, Draco será bienvenido en esta casa, en cuento a Ron no te angusties, tu sabes como es el, pero tranquila que el lunes hablare con el, una cosas mas querida, tu carta la interceptaron los gemelos y se ofrecieron a ir por ustedes a la estación, espero no te moleste._

_Con cariño, Arthur y Molly Weasley._

-¿Qué dice mamá?- pregunto Ginny.

-Que todo esta bien, que hablara con tu hermano el lunes y que Fred y George van a ir por nosotros a la estación, ahora si me disculpas voy a avisarle a Draco, nos vemos.

**Nueva escena.**

El tren salió el lunes por la mañana y gracias al viaje los chicos pudieron hablar.

-Potter.-Dijo Draco, pero Hermione le callo mirándolo a los ojos. –Perdón, Harry, se que es difícil creer en mi, será difícil para ambos pero creo que podemos tener una amistad, ¿Que dices?

_-_Yo pienso que si es posible, y creo que esta bien, ¿Amigos?-Dijo Harry ofreciendo una mano a Draco, quien estrecho la mano que le ofrecían.

-Ginny, discúlpame por todos esos años que me burle de ti o de tu familia, y te agradezco enormemente que apoyaras a Hermione desde el principio.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de conocer a mi familia, y por lo de Hermione, tranquilo que eso hacen los amigos.-Dijo Ginny que aun no tenia mucha confianza en Draco.

-Luna, lamento haberte tratado como loca, realmente no te conocía, pero creo que ahora ya tendré tiempo de conocerte, y por ultimo, Ron, aunque no me hables, se que me estas escuchando pero te prometo, cuidar a Hermione.

-Por mi no hay problema, todos piensan eso de mi al principio, y ya no me molesta, además, es bueno encontrar nuevos amigos, papá dice que la amistad siempre llega de la nada.-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa radiante.

Ron simplemente no dijo nada, solo estaba ahí porque luna se quería ir con ellos, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera quería ir a la madriguera, se sentía traicionado.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación donde ya los esperaban los gemelos.

-hey!-Dijeron los gemelos al unisonó.

-Hola chicos, me da gusto verlos.-Dijo Hermione.

-También nos da gusto, por cierto donde esta tu novio Huron.-Pregunto Fred, que estaba buscando a Draco

-Muy gracioso Fred.-Dijo Hermione con cara de pocos amigos, aunque la verdad tenía una sonrisa oculta.

-Mira ahí viene, parece que le dejaron todas las maletas al probé, venga Fred vamos a ayudarlo y darle la bienvenida como se merece.-Dijo George.

-No quiero que lo molesten, no empiecen con sus bromas.-Grito Hermione a los gemelos, pero tristemente no la escucharon y empezaron a bromear con el rubio.

**Nueva escena.**

Molly, como siempre, ya estaba preparando la mesa para cuando llegaran los chicos, finalmente, cuando todos llegaron, hubo unos segundos de silencio, pues para todos era extraño tener a Draco en casa.

-Draco! Querido, pasa, siéntete como en tu casa, adelante chicos, lávense las manos que ya vamos a comer, ya habrá mucho tiempo para platicar.-Dijo Molly con ese tono de voz que la caracteriza.

Todos se sentaron a comer, y de inmediato se empezaron a escuchar muchas pláticas a la vez, cosa que ya era muy común a la hora de la comida.

-Que tal te va Harry, supe que regresaste con mi hija.-Dijo Arthur

-Muy bien señor, y pues si, regrese con Ginny, espero que una vez mas apruebe nuestra relación.

-Bueno muchacho, eso ya tendremos tiempo de platicarlo en otro momento, y a ti Ron, cuéntame, ¿Desde cuando sales con Luna?

-Me va bien, y llevamos tres meses.-Contesto Ron muy cortante pues aun seguía molesto, de que Draco estuviera ahí.

-Valla, parece que no estas de humor, pero ya hablaremos querido.-Dijo Molly, quien se unió a la platica.

-Si mamá, lo que tu digas.-contesto Ron y siguió comiendo, como si la comida se fuera a esfumar si no la comía rápido.

- Draco, ¿Cómo te va?-Hubo un momento de silencio, pues todos estaban como a la defensiva.

-Bien, señor Weasley, gracias.

-Que bueno, oye muchacho, hay algo que siempre he querido saber, ¿Cómo es el clima de la sala común de Slytherin? La gente dice que es frio, es cierto.

-Bueno, es verdad, la mayoría del tiempo es frio el lugar, pero en verano es muy refrescante.

-Lo sabia, y ¿Cuánto llevas con Hermione?

-siete meses señor-Respondió Draco después de que casi se atraganta con el jugo, pues la pregunta lo tomo muy desprevenido.

-Bastante tiempo!, ya nos sentaremos a hablar de hombre a hombre, Hermione es muy querida en esta casa y no permitiré que le hagas daño, lo mismo va para ti Harry, y tu Ron, mas vale que trates bien a Luna, trátala como se lo merece.

-Basta Arthur, espantas a los niños, ya deja que disfruten su comida.-Dijo Molly, interrumpiendo una vez mas, la platica.

-Si querida.-Dijo el señor Weasley agachando la cabeza y regresando a comer. Esto ultimo saco una ligera a sonrisa a Draco y para Hermione no paso desapercibida, y le guiño un ojo al rubio, como diciendo que todo había salido bien.

Cuando todos terminaron de comer Molly les indico en donde dormirían.

-Harry y ron, donde siempre chicos, Luna tu te quedas en el cuarto de Ginny, junto con Hermione, y tu Draco en el cuarto que era de Fred y George, ellos ya no viven aquí y bueno, espero no te moleste estar solo.

-No se preocupe, señora Weasley y gracias por recibirme en su casa.

-Tranquilo, que las puertas de esta casa estarán abiertas para ti.

-Gracias.-Dijo Draco, y ayudo a las chicas a subir su equipaje, pues Los demás ya se habían ido.

**Nueva escena.**

Era la mitad de la segunda semana y alguien toco en la puerta de las chicas.

-¿Quién? -Dijo Hermione.

-Soy yo, Draco.

Luna ya estaba dormida, pero Ginny aun estaba despierta pues estaba platicando con Hermione cuando Draco las interrumpió.

-Permíteme.

-No lo vas a dejar pasar o si?, Hermione, yo aun no le creo del todo.-Dijo Ginny susurrando, pues no quería que Draco se enterara.

-Shh! Haz como si duermes, y escuchas lo que sea que vino a decirme y ya me dices que piensas de el.

-Bueno. -Dijo Ginny, muy poco convencida.

-Adelante.

-¿Qué paso, porque te tardaste en abrir?

-Pues me estaba poniendo ropa más cómoda y me aseguraba que estuvieran dormidas.

-¿para que te pones ropa? Si te la voy a quitar.-Dijo Draco con una sonrisa malvada y comenzó a besar a Hermione. Pero la chica se aparto pues sabia que Ginny estaba despierta, además no iba a hacerlo en la madriguera, no le faltaría el respeto a la señora Weasley que les dio la confianza de estar ahí.

-Espera, que esta Ginny y Luna.

-Pero están dormidas.-Dijo Draco y se aproximo de nuevo a los labios de Hermione, y sus manos comenzaban a rozar los muslos de la chica.

-Draco. Es enserio, mejor dime ¿Qué pasa? No puedes dormir.

-ok. Me esperare, pero no por mucho tiempo, que quede claro que me voy a esperar solo porque están ellas aquí, pero si no estuvieran te haría mía una y mil veces.-Dijo el rubio con una cara de pervertido, cosa que agrado mucho a Hermione, pero tenia que mantener la cordura.

-Cállate, mejor dime ¿Qué necesitas?-Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa entre dientes y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Primero que nada, no te muerdas el labio de esa forma, porque se me va a olvidar en donde estamos, y segundo solo venia platicar contigo.

-Pues no se que concepto tengas de platicar.-Dijo Hermione que no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-No te rías, no es mi culpa que estés tan guapa, pero bueno, ya detente, no me hagas mencionar ese tema de nuevo, solo quiero decirte que… gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, por traerme a este lugar, ahora veo porque te encanta estar aquí, porque tiene calor de hogar, la señora Weasley es una persona encantadora y Arthur es muy graciosos, me ha hecho un montón de preguntas, y bueno de los gemelos no se diga, son increíbles.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo a mí, agradécele a ellos.

-Si supieras cuanto trabajo me cuesta, pero lo hare, ¿sabes?, me hubiera gustado tener un padre como Arthur, o una madre como Molly, y no digo que mi madre no fuera linda pero ella solo me defendía de Lucius yo se que me quería, pero le costaba trabajo expresarse al igual que a mi, pero me refiero aquí en la mansión no había ese amor con el que Molly enseña, todo el tiempo eran reglas, yo creo que por eso mi madre era así conmigo, pero bueno ahora ella ya no esta y es tiempo de empezar una nueva vida, con amor y solo con amor. Si me entiendes.-Dijo Draco con un nudo en la garganta, pues el tema de su madre aun le dolía.

-Claro que te entiendo.

Draco sonrió a Hermione y le dio otro enorme beso, antes de irse a su cuarto, pues tenía que evitar tentaciones.

-Que asco Hermione, tendré que estar en terapia por mucho tiempo para olvidar su sucia conversación y mas las palabras de Draco es que de verdad es un pervertido.-Dijo Ginny una vez que Draco se marcho y que considero era prudente hablar.

-Cállate, tonta, el solo vino a platicar y bueno a besarme.

-pues por lo que escuche no solo quería eso, que sucios son de verdad, pero no me espanta, y cambiando de tema, quiero que sepas que me trago mis palabras, ese tipo de verdad a cambiado.

-No ha cambiado, es solo, que se quito la mascara que tenia.

-Como tú digas… y bueno ya me voy a dormir, intentare no recordar tu sucia conversación.

-Bueno, para que duermas mejor, me voy a dormir con Draco, total, no me puedo quedar con las ganas, además, el tiene su cuarto solo.

-Sucia.-Dijo Ginny aventando un cojín a la cara de Hermione.

La castaña cumplió su palabra y se fue al cuarto de Draco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo el rubio al abrir la puerta muy sorprendido.

-Vengo a platicar.-Dijo Hermione y empezó a besar a Draco una vez que se metió al cuarto, el rubio coloco un hechizo silenciador a la puerta para que nadie los escuchara, y también cumplió su palabra, pues en toda la noche ambos no durmieron, se dejaron llevar por el deseo que sentían.


	12. Rompiendo esquemas

**Hola. La verdad es que no pensaba subir un capitulo el día de hoy, pero mi mente esta siendo atacada por cientos de ideas y creo que hay que aprovechar. Ando un poco triste porque ya andamos terminando este Fic, pero si ustedes me lo permiten regresare con muchos mas, y les adelanto que ando trabajando con un Oneshot obviamente de Dramione, espero subirlo muy pronto. **

**Sin mas por el momento los dejo disfrutar de este capitulo, de este lado de la pantalla, Valeria .V.S**

**Rompiendo esquemas.**

Eran las siente de la mañana y Draco decidió despertar a Hermione, aunque le gustaba mucho estar acostado a su lado tenia que despertarla, pues no se podían arriesgar a que la vieran salir de sus cuarto.

-Guapa, despierta.-Dijo Draco besando su frente.

-Déjame dormir, no hemos dormido casi nada y quiero dormir, vamos Draco ten piedad de mi. Decía Hermione aun muy adormilada.

-Tienes que despertar, porque son las siete de la mañana y no querrás que te encuentren aquí o si?

-Bueno ya que.-Dijo Hermione que se levantaba despacio pues la noche no fue muy tranquila y se sentía adolorida.

-Lo siento… te lastime

-Muy gracioso, y claro que no me lastimaste, estoy cansada.

-Lo que digas… ahora no se como le vas a hacer para salir sin que te vean.

-Es obvio, me voy a aparecer en el cuarto de Ginny, a diferencia tuya yo si pase mi examen.

-Pero mira… no soy el único gracioso en esta habitación.

-Adiós.-Dijo Hermione dando en beso a Draco.

-Espera, te reto a algo.-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa entre dientes, pues sabia que Hermione no se resistía a un reto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te reto a que bajes a desayunar con mi camisa, y si no lo haces te sentaras conmigo todo una semana en la mesa de las serpientes y si lo haces pues yo me siento en la mesa de los leones. ¿Trato?

-Trato echo.-Dicho esto Hermione se fue para aparecer en el cuarto de Ginny.

-Hasta que apareces. -Decía la pelirroja algo molesta.

-Perdón, es solo que Draco no me dejaba venir, ya sabes con lo que vino a hablar anoche…

-Cállate, no empieces otra vez, mejor cámbiate, vamos a desayunar.

-Voy a bajar así. Draco me reto a que no lo haría y bueno tú sabes que a mi nadie me gana en un reto.

**Nueva escena.**

La ultima noche en la madriguera, Draco hizo lo que le dijo a Hermione, reunió a todos los Weasley que se encontraban en la casa.

-Me gustaría platicar con todos, incluidas ustedes dos Luna y Hermione.-Dijo Draco al terminar la cena.

-¿Qué pasa, tienes algún problema con nosotros? ¿no somos lo que pensaste?-Dijo Ron que aun seguía algo molesto con el chico.

-Fíjate que no, yo quiero decirles a todos muchas gracias.-Dijo Draco, empezando un pequeño discurso como en el tren.-Aunque no lo crean, yo he cambiado, soy diferente a Lucius, es por eso que les ofrezco una disculpa a todos, señor Weasley, usted es una persona increíble, ojala mi padre hubiera sido como usted, Ron, aunque no lo digas, se que te gusto tenerme aquí.-Dijo el rubio con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada de Ron que si fuera una varita estaría sufriendo un crucio en ese momento.-Fred y George, ojala tuviera unos hermanos como ustedes, son increíbles, y desde ahorita les digo que quiero ser socio de sortilegios Weasley, tengo en mi mente varias ideas que se que les van a encantar. Ginny simplemente no tengo palabras para agradecerte lo mucho que nos apoyaste a Hermione y a mi, Luna, ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, creo que no eres una Lunática, es mas en este momento creo que hay miles de Nargles en la habitación. Hermione, gracias por traerme a este lugar, Gracias por todo amor, Te amo, y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, Señora Weasley, o Molly como tu me dijiste que te llamara.-A Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pues era muy difícil hablar con todos, era muy difícil abrir su corazón, sentía que no podía mas, que no le saldrían las palabras, pero tenia que aprovechar esa oportunidad, pues no siempre abría su corazón de esa forma, así que, tomo aire y comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Gracias por ser la mujer que eres, educando a tus hijos con amor y enseñando con el ejemplo, como sabes, mi madre murió hace un tiempo, y la recuerdo con amor todos los días. Y tu Molly, me haz dado ese afecto que muchas veces no encontré en mi familia, eres como una segunda madre para mi, este tiempo contigo ha sido maravilloso, eres una mujer que lucha por lo que quiere y sobre todo lucha por sus hijos, perdón por todos esos años que ofendí a tu familia, realmente me doy cuenta e lo equivocado que estaba.-Draco, no pudo continuar mas, se abrazo a Hermione y dejo salir unas lagrimas, realmente su corazón estaba corrompido. La señora Weasley se aclaro la garganta rompiendo el abrazo, y una vez mas comenzó a hablar a nombre de toda su familia.

-Draco, querido, tu sabes que las puertas de esta casa estarán abiertas para ti en todo momento, ahora eres parte de esta familia al igual que Hermione, Harry y Luna. Estamos muy felices de que cambiaras tu forma de pensar, y no hay nada que disculpar, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…Hijo.

La noche fue bastante tranquila, después de platicar con todos, de plasmas sus ideas para sortilegios Weasley y de abrazar lo más fuerte que pudo a Molly, el rubio se sentía tranquilo, se sentía… Feliz.

**Nueva escena.**

La semana de exámenes llego mas rápido de lo que los jóvenes esperaban, todos estaban estresados, pero a los mismos tiempos felices, pues este año seria el último en el que presentarían un examen.

A pesar de la presión, Hermione no se olvido del cumpleaños de Draco y le organizo una fiesta que el joven jamás imagino, pues en du familia no solían hacer nada especial para su cumpleaños, al parecer no les importaba. La castaña, la rubia y la pelirroja se encargaban informar a todos lo estudiantes de todas las casas, pues la enemistad entre las casa ya no era tanta desde la guerra. Según las chicas la fiesta seria el cinco de junio en el gran salón, Hermione se las había ingeniado para que el director se la prestara por una noche, aunque con la condición que los alumnos de primero y segundo regresaran a sus dormitorios a las diez de la noche.

El rubio estaba disfrutando la fiesta como niño pequeño, se la pasaba sonriendo a todo el que veía, no le importaba de que casa eran lo que le importaba era que estaban en su fiesta, celebrando su cumpleaños.

-Draco, puedo hablar contigo.-Pregunto Pansy a su amigo, el cual estaba evitando desde el regreso de vacaciones.

-Claro, cuéntame, estas bien, te pasa algo?.-Dijo el chico preocupado por su amiga.

-Si, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que creo que me enamore…-Dijo la chica un poco apenada.

-Perdón por mentarme, es que alcance a escuchar, te molesta que me quede.-Pregunto Hermione, interrumpiendo la plática de las serpientes.

-No, no me molesta, de hecho creo que es mejor hablar con una mujer del tema.-Dijo Pansy, muy tranquila.

-Bueno, entonces las dejo, aunque tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar Pansy.-Dijo Draco dejando a las chicas solas.

-Bueno, cuéntame, ¿De quien te enamoraste?

-Prometes no reírte, Granger.

-Lo prometo. Puedes contarme, que no te juzgare.

-De… Longbottom.-Dijo Pansy dejando salir un suspiro, como si se hubiera liberado de una gran carga

-No se que decir, pero cuéntame, porque te enamoraste de el.

-Mira, en vacaciones nos quedamos en el castillo y bueno por una cosa u otra nos hicimos amigos y el me acompañaba hasta la sala común y se porta muy lindo conmigo, la cosa es que anoche lo he besado pero he salido corriendo como una cobarde, y ahora el esta ahí, con sus amigos y yo me escondo de el, la verdad no se que es lo que piense, nunca había sentido esto, es extraño, se siente horrible, cuando lo veo platicando con alguien mas, cuando veo que le sonríe a otra chica, Granger, me siento horrible.

-Estas muy enamorada, yo se lo que te digo, me pasaba igual con Draco, pero yo te aconsejo que hables con el, puede que el también sienta algo por ti.

-Gracias.-Dijo Pansy, que se marcho lo mas segura para hablar con Neville.

Eran cerca de las dos de las dos cuando recibieron una visita inesperada.

-puedo… sentarme con ustedes.-Pregunto Ron.

Para todos fue una gran sorpresa pues a pesar de que le habían invitado, creían que no iba a ir.

-Claro, siéntate.-Dijo Harry.

-Pensé que no vendrías Ronald.-Dijo Luna antes de besar a su novio.

-Bueno, he pensado las cosas, realmente mi madre me ayudo a pensar, y les pido una disculpa por la forma en la que me comporte, es solo que no me había dado cuenta de que estamos viviendo una nueva etapa en donde todos podemos ser amigos, así que, ¿Qué dices Malfoy? ¿Amigos?.-Dijo el pelirrojo, tendiendo una mano a Draco.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien, ahora es un nuevo comienzo, y pues claro que si, amigos.-Dijo Draco estrechando la mano de Ron.

Al parecer, las cosas estaban cambiando para todos, algunos habían descubierto el amor por primera vez y otros habían remendado sus errores. Ron decidió romper su orgullo antes de romper con una amistad de años, aunque al principio le costo trabajo, Draco decidió, pedir perdón y hablar con el corazón y Pansy, bueno…ella había descubierto el amor sin siquiera pensarlo.


	13. Graduacion

**Hola. Se que me he tardado un poco en subir el capitulo y realmente no fue mi culpa, lo que pasa es que tuve que estar un tiempo en el hospital pero ya todo esta mejor. Quiero decirles que este es el ultimo capitulo. Pero no estén tristes que voy a subir el epilogo muy pronto, agradezco el apoyo que brindaron con esta nueva parejita. Mucha gente me mando mensajes privados y me pusieron que no les gustaba la pareja de Pansy y Neville pero en mi defensa puedo decir que yo soy una persona de puro amor, soy como Cupido, jaja. Por eso es que todos tienen pareja, porque simplemente creo que la soledad no es buena, además, como dice Molly… Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. **

**Los que me siguen ya se dieron cuenta que subí un Oneshot de Dramione, pero los que no, pues los invito a que se den una vuelta por mi perfil para que lean esta nueva historia. Que por cierta esta dedicada para seguidora más fiel, saludos hasta Chile.**

**Sin mas por el momento, los dejo disfrutar de este nuestro ultimo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. De este lado de la pantalla. Valeria. V. S. **

**GRADUACION.**

Todos estaban muy felices de haber pasado sus exámenes con éxito, pues se habían preparado desde hace tiempo y realmente se merecían sus calificaciones.

Una noche antes de partir los chicos celebraron su graduación con una gran banquete, todos iban con traje y vestido de gala, pero no se salvaron de usar una toga y birrete que Dumbledore ordeno que usaran, por lo menos en lo que les tomaban una foto de generación.

Se suponía que cada casa tendría su foto por separado, pero Draco, Pansy y Luna se colaron a la de Gryffindor, aunque al momento nadie quiso terminaron por aceptar pues ya llevaban mas de una mes sentándose en su mesa. Neville se coloco a lado derecho de Pansy y le tomo la mano, Harry pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Ginny, Luna tomo del brazo a Ron y Draco abrazo por la espalda a Hermione.

Cuando terminaron de tomar la foto las chicas subieron corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor, pues habían bajado con su uniforme querían darle una sorpresa a los chicos.

Ron, Harry, Neville y Draco estaban esperando con ansias a la puerta del gran salón pues hace una hora que las chicas habían salido corriendo sin decir nada. Finalmente, cuando bajaron, por poco y se caen de la emoción, pues ellas sabían muy bien como sorprenderlos.

Luna, llevaba un hermoso vestido color rojo que le llegaba a la rodilla, la verdad es que ella no se esmero mucho en su persona pues le importaba mas estar alado de Ron.

Ginny, tenía un vestido bastante corto y entallado en color negro, llevaba el cabello recogido pues sabia que a Harry le encantaba su cuello.

Pansy, fue con un vestido color lila que por la parte de enfrente no tenia mucho escote, pero por la espalda tenia un escote de infarto.

Hermione, llevaba un vestido, azul cielo, que hacia lucir sus hombros, la castaña se había puesto de acuerdo con Draco y el llevaba corbata con el mismo tono de azul.

Los jóvenes no pararon de reír y recordar anécdotas, pero lamentablemente, la noche, llego a su fin y tenían que volver a su dormitorio para empacar, pues la mañana siguiente seria la ultima que pasarían en Hogwarts.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, estaba guardando sus cosas en el baúl, y no pudo evitar el sentir nostalgia por todos esos años que paso en el castillo, las batallas a las que se enfrento, y los amigos que encontró, jamás se le olvidaría.

Ron, estaba a sus espaldas, en silencia, pues no tenia mucho que decir porque realmente se sentía triste porque se despedía del lugar donde paso sus mejores años y había encontrado a Luna, aunque a la vez se sentía feliz, porque a pesar de todo había terminado la escuela, cosa que muy pocos creían que lograría.

Luna como siempre, se la paso la mitad de la mañana buscando cosas que seguramente le escondieron los nargles.

Ginny ya había terminado de empacar y se encontraba en la sala común recordando todos los momentos que vivió, desde el primer día que puso la sala, el día en que beso a Harry por primera vez y como olvidar el día en que se metió a los dormitorios de los chicos solo para estar con Harry.

Hermione estaba terminando de meter sus libros, y una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro pues se había encontrado con el libro que le regalo Draco, aunque inmediatamente se puso a llorar, aunque realmente lloraba de felicidad, pues se marchaba sabiendo que había encontrado el amor, aunque como todos también sentía tristeza pues tenia que marcharse de ese lugar donde tantas cosas había vivido, ese lugar donde encontró refugio y donde no solo encontró amigos, encontró… una familia.

Draco, se sentía un poco molesto al empacar, pues recordaba con amargura sus primeros seis años, aunque su rostro cambio al recordar este ultimo curso, era cierto que había perdido varias amistades, pero eso no le importaba, pues estaba seguro de que encontró a la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Neville y Pansy habían terminado de empacar desde la noche anterior y decidieron salir juntos a dar su último paseo por el castillo.

Todos se reunieron en el gran comedor por última vez, y no dudaron ni un segundo en sentarse todos en la mesa de Gryffindor, pues ya era masque claro que se sentaban ahí. Finalmente, Dumbledore comenzó su discurso para fin de año.

-Un año más se ha ido, y con el, otra generación, recuerdo, los pequeños niños que llegaron, y ahora veo como se van los adolecentes en los que se convirtieron. A veces, resulta difícil creer que han pasado siete años, en los cuales no solo aprendieron magia, también hicieron amigos, y algunos enemigos, pero así es la vida, no siempre le vamos a caer bien a todos, han pasado ya siete años donde conocieron personas que se quedaron con ustedes hasta el final, hay algunos que nos dejan en el camino, pero llegan nuevas vidas y de repente llega esa persona que cambia todo, esa persona que es capas de romper todos tus esquemas, y es ahí donde te das cuenta que valió la pena todo el tiempo que haz esperado.-Dijo el director volteando a ver a los chicos con sus nuevas parejas.-Mis jóvenes, los e visto crecer y me enorgullece saber que esta escuela ha sido parte importante para su formación, una vez mas, es tiempo de cerrar un ciclo para poder abrir uno nuevo y pase lo que pase, mis queridos jóvenes, nunca olviden que el verdadero secreto de la magia es el amor.

Todos los alumnos de séptimo estaban con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, felices, pero al mismo tiempo tristes por despedir a aquel castillo en donde pasaron gran parte de su vida.

Antes de subir al tren, todos miraron una última vez el castillo, recordando todos los momentos vividos, sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos y subieron al tren sin decir palabra, pues en su interior saben que Hogwarts siempre estaría ahí, para darles la bienvenida a casa.

**Nota de autor. Me he atrevido citar aquí unas palabras que dijo J.K Rowling en la premier de la ultima entrega de la saga, espero no les moleste, pero es realmente la verdad, para aquellos que vivieron la historia desde el principio saben a que me refiero, espero muy pronto subir el epilogo. Sin más por el momento, nos vemos pronto. Byeee.**


	14. Epilogo

**Hola! Todas las cosas tienen un principio y un fin, tristemente este es el fin de esta mi primer historia, y digo primera porque estoy segura que vendrán muchas mas, agradezco enormemente que me siguieras hasta el final del camino.**

**Muchos de ustedes me mandaron sus mensajes privados en donde me dicen de que parejas quieren que escriba y pues aquí les dejo las mas votadas por así decirlo, ustedes van a decidir de quien será mi siguiente historia, la cual espero subir pronto. Las parejas son:**

**Hermione con Harry, Fred, Neville o Severus.**

**Harry con Luna o Ron**

**Pero sobre todo me pidieron mucho Dramione y la verdad es que esa es mi especialidad, tengo varias cosas en mente, pero hay que intentar nuevos retos y nuevas parejas. Sin mas por el momento los dejo disfrutar de el epilogo. De este lado de la pantalla. Valeria. V. S.**

Han pasado dieciséis años desde la última vez que todos se pararon en aquella plataforma, solo que en aquel entonces solo eran novios y no tenían hijos. Después de Hogwarts Hermione y Draco decidieron viajar alrededor del mundo, aunque solo por una año, porque ambos regresarían a estudiar leyes.

Cuando dejaron la plataforma todos se fueron a casa de los Malfoy para recibir noticias de sus hijos. Este año ingresaban Scorpius Malfoy, Hugo Weasley y Severus Potter, la hija mayor de los Malfoy mandaría una lechuza informando donde se habían quedado cada uno.

Jane Malfoy deseaba con todo su corazón que también su hermano estuviera con ella en Slytherin, ella seria la que mandaría la carta porque james se había negado a hacerlo .Finalmente, cuando la carta llego, Hermione comenzó a leerla en voz alta para todos.

_Hola a todos, Es un honor informarles que el pequeño Severus, compartirá casa con James y conmigo, tal vez no te guste Harry, pero es una gran casa yo considero que la mejor, verdad padre._

Hermione hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a su marido y a Harry, después de todos se volvieron muy amigos y el conflicto de las casas ya no era tan fuerte, los chicos se volvieron tan amigos que incluso Draco pensaba que Harry podía ser el padrino de la pequeña Narcissa que apenas venia en camino.

_Ron, ganaste la apuesta, Hugo se quedo en Gryffindor, bueno era de esperar, es idéntico a ti, además es un Weasley._

-Tranquila Luna, estoy seguro que la péquela Sophia estará en Ravenclaw. –Dijo el pelirrojo ganándose una linda sonrisa de su esposa, pues a Luna le importaba mas el saber que sus hijos estaban bien.

-Puedo… continuar Ronald. –Dijo Hermione un tanto molesta pues no le gustaba que la interrumpieran mientras leía

-Perdón, Hermione, continua.

Hermione se aclaro la garganta y continúo.

_Madre, lamento ser yo quien te de esta noticia, pero… Scorpius se quedo en Gryffindor. Lo siento tenia que decirlos, aunque la verdad creo que el merece esa casa, bueno, me despido porque ya es algo tarde, por cierto espero no les moleste, James y yo estamos saliendo y no habíamos querido decir nada porque nos daba miedo, pero creo que ya era tiempo de que lo supieran, nos veremos en navidad y les contare cada detalle._

_Con cariño, Jane Malfoy._

Todos quedaron impactados por esta última noticia aunque a decir verdad no les molestaba demasiado pues lo que Malfoy menos quería era que su pequeña terminara con un patán y aunque no le agradaba la idea, termino aceptando la relación, claro, no sin antes aclararle unas cosas a Harry.

**Nueva escena.**

Draco despertó a Hermione cantando una canción Muggle que escucho en el último cumpleaños al que fue.

-Buenos días amor, muchas gracias.-Dijo Hermione depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Draco.

-No, gracias a ti, por estar a mi lado, sabes, hace dieciséis años nos dimos nuestro primer beso ¿Te acuerdas?

-Claro que me acuerdo. Es imposible de olvidar.

-bueno, quiero que sepas que en ese momento tenia miedo, miedo de aceptar lo que realmente sentía por ti, siempre me gustaste pero me negaba a aceptarlo, pero ahora, dieciséis años después te puedo asegurar, que ya no me asusta mas, ya no tengo miedo a aceptar que te amo con todo mi corazón, amo nuestra familia, amo que los niños estén en casas diferentes porque así sabrán el valor de cada una, amo el día en que te conocí, Hermione Jean Granger, simplemente te amo, por tu forma de ser conmigo, amo que me aceptaras tal y como soy, amo despertar a tu lado cada mañana, te amo, te amo, te amo, y no me cansare de decirlo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Hermione.

-Draco… yo… También Te amo.-Dijo las chicas con algo de lagrimas en los ojos.

Después de todos esos años que pasaron y todas las adversidades, después de que Hermione perdió a su primer bebe, después de todo ese tiempo Draco se quedo a su lado, sin importar nada, al final, estaba cumpliendo la promesa que hizo aquel primero de enero.

.


	15. GRACIAS

**HOLA, PUES HA LLEGADO EL FINAL, Y SOLAMENTE QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES PRIVADOS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR QUEDARSE HASTA EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE SUSCRIBIERON Y LE DIERON A FAVORITO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ESTAS 17.508 PALABRAS, GRACIAS POR ANIMARME A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, GRACIAS POR SUS CRITICAS Y COMENTARIOS.**

**NO QUIERO ABURRIRLOS CON TODO MI CHORO MAREADOR JAJÁ, LES PROMETO VOLVER PRONTO, Y SI DIOS Y USTEDES ME LO PERMITEN NOS LEEREMOS LUEGO, SE DESPIDE CON UN HASTA LUEGO, VALERIA.V.S.**

**P.D. CUÍDENSE DE LOS NARGLES.**


End file.
